


Full Moon

by shinysparks



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, rh_drabblefest 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll never get away with this!" Guy growled, as he stood in the middle of the forest, wearing nothing except his britches. Across from him, stood the Nightwatchman, who held Guy's clothes in one hand and his sword in the other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rh_drabblefest 2009. Prompt: Guy/Nightwatchman; robbed

"You'll never get away with this!" Guy growled, as he stood in the middle of the forest, wearing nothing except his britches. Across from him, stood the Nightwatchman, who held Guy's clothes in one hand and his sword in the other.

The Nightwatchman pointed the sword toward Guy's britches and chuckled slightly. Guy gasped.

"Oh, come on. At least leave me one shred of dignity." He said. The Nightwatchman shook his head no, and quickly pointed the sword to Guy's throat.

Guy groaned loudly as he pulled off his britches. There would be a full moon in Locksley that night.


End file.
